


Little Ducks

by darkly_ironic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkly_ironic/pseuds/darkly_ironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dru's going to make sure her Spike gets better. Set after 2x10, "What's My Line, Part 2"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Ducks

“Mummy’s here now, Spikey.” She brushes back his hair, fingers skimming over burnt and bruised flesh. He doesn’t move, doesn’t react, and Drusilla frowns.

“I thought you said you could make him better.” Her voice is little more than a hiss. The vampire physician shivers, and Dru can smell his fear. It’s sweet as honey and makes her skin tingle.

“I-I said I’d do what I could.” He’s a lesser creature, not from the same noble lineage as Dru, and just being in her presence terrifies him. “But he’s badly hurt. It’ll take time, and even then he might not walk again—”

“He’ll walk,” Dru promises. “My little duck will find his feet again, but there’s no medicines, no spells you can do for him?”

“No, not really. It’ll just take time—”

Drusilla turns on him faster then he could have imagined, and he runs. Dru doesn’t follow. Killing him would have been satisfying, but Spike needs her. She leans back over him, crooning a soft rhyme that could have been a children’s song if it wasn’t so wicked that no mortal child would be taught it.

She knows she’s a good mummy to her Spike. She holds him close through the day, and hunts for him at night. When that isn’t enough, she pricks her own skin and lets the blood fall drop by drop onto his cold lips. When he finally wakes up, he wants to know how bad it is, and she tells him the truth. He wants to get up, to walk, to run, to fight, but his legs are shattered like glass, and he’s trapped. Now he’s the weak one, while Dru is stronger than ever, quick and lethal as a viper.

“We’ll find her,” she tells him. “We’ll find that little Slayer, and we’ll make her pay for what she did to you. We’ll dance on her grave, you and me, just like you said, and we can make cakes from Angel’s ashes.”

Spike laughs, and it’s rare enough now that it makes her heart sing. “That’s right, we’ll show them who’s boss.” He kisses her, and for a moment she can pretend that it’s just like it used to be, and Daddy and Grandmum will come back, and they can all be a family again. Then she remembers that Grandmum’s dead, and Daddy is gone and her Spike’s become all broken.

After a few weeks, she breaks into the hospital, and steals him a wheelchair. The burns have mostly healed now, and his legs don’t hurt him like they used to, but they’re worse than useless now. Spike tries not to complain, but Dru can see how they pain him and how every day he tries to stand, only to fall back onto the bed in defeat. She hopes the wheelchair will help make it better.

“We’ll make them pay,” he promises her, and now it’s real, gallows humor replaced by bitterness and regret. “We’ll burn this town and watch them fry. I’ll come up with something real special, don’t worry.”

But Dru’s already coming up with a plan. She’s got a birthday coming up, and Spikey’s always been so good about getting her what she wants. This year, she thinks she wants the end of the world. 


End file.
